


the firepit

by villiageidiot



Series: HM500 Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villiageidiot/pseuds/villiageidiot
Summary: College party AU
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM500 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121645
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	the firepit

**Author's Note:**

> HM500 Prompt: the photo of the firepit

“Hello,” says a voice to Alec’s right. “Is this seat taken?”

Alec panics slightly. He’s sitting around the bonfire behind Jace’s frat house - _alone,_ because normal people are inside enjoying the actual party - and _Magnus Bane_ is talking to him.

“What?” Alec asks, eyes wide. “Sure, let me just, I’ll grab my stuff.”

“No,” Magnus says quickly. “ _That_ chair, not _your_ chair.”

Alec swallows and wonders just how awkward he looks. “Right. Yes.”

“‘Yes’ it’s taken or ‘yes’ I can sit?” Magnus asks. 

Alec takes a breath to try to get his shit together because _Magnus Bane_ is talking to him, and he’s acting like an insane person. “I can shift over if you need this chair, too.”

Magnus lets out a soft laugh and gives Alec an amused look. There’s something else in his eyes, but Alec’s not sure how to decipher it.

“Well, I was hoping to sit next to you,” Magnus says as he sits next to him. 

Alec panics again and looks back into the fire.

“Are you here alone?” Magnus asks eventually. His voice sounds sincere, genuine, _soft_. Nothing like the spirited and charming timbre Alec hears so often in class.

“No, not exactly,” he answers, because technically he came with Izzy after she and Jace both swore - they _swore_ \- they wouldn’t abandon him. But not even five minutes in, Izzy had a drink in her hand and men more interesting than her brother.

“Ah,” Magnus says, no longer watching Alec, instead staring at the fire and playing with his rings.

And it clicks for Alec. Obviously Magnus is sitting here next to the weird loner from three of his courses because he feels sorry for him. Because that’s just how his world works.

“You don’t have to sit here,” Alec says, tone more biting than he intended.

“Oh, sorry,” Magnus apologizes quietly. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You’re not making me uncomfortable,” Alec says, brow furrowed. 

Magnus pauses mid-stand, “I just, you didn’t want me to sit here, and you came with someone…”

“My sister,” Alec clarifies. “She abandoned me, but I’m used to it so don’t feel obligated to keep me company.”

“Obligated?” Magnus says, startled. “Why would I –”

Alec looks over and he’s surprised at how close their faces are. Anything he wanted to say catches in his throat.

The fire sparks suddenly, sending several flames in the air and startling them both. For some insane reason, Alec’s hand flails of its own volition and settles on Magnus’. As soon as he realizes where it landed, he tries to pull back.

But Magnus grabs it and refuses to let go. Alec blinks.

“I’m not making you uncomfortable?” Magnus double-checks.

Alec swallows and hoarsely says, “No.”

Magnus’ face lights up and he settles back in the chair to watch the fire. “Then you can have it back later,” he tells Alec with a squeeze of his hand.

Alec feels his heart skip a beat, and he watches Magnus watch the fire.


End file.
